


The Seduction of Sana

by Griselda_Gimpel



Category: Armello (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Horror, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griselda_Gimpel/pseuds/Griselda_Gimpel
Summary: With the throne of Armello on the line, Sana the Forest Sister must decide what she's willing to do for power. Written for Halloween.





	The Seduction of Sana

Sana was a good girl. Sana was also, at the moment, an airborne girl. She had been sparring with Brun, and as was ever the case, she was losing.

“Oomph,” Sana exclaimed as she landed. She looked up from her place flat on her back to see Brun peering down at her, grinning.

“I win,” he said.

“Like always,” Sana grumbled.

“Ah, don’t be like that,” Brun said. “You always beat me when it comes to magic. And you’re far better at fighting banes. Remember that time that bane got near the clan grounds, and I got rot trying to fight it? It took forever for me to get cured!”

Sana gazed up at the sky through the trees. “I heard the king has rot.”

“No way!” Brun exclaimed.

“I didn’t say it was true,” Sana said placidly, “Just that I heard it. I heard that he was corrupted, even.”

“Well, I don’t believe it.”

It soon became clear that whether Brun believed it or not, the king did have rot and was corrupted. Sana and Brun were given supplies and sent along separate paths to win glory for the Bear Clan. As Sana rested in a forest, she reflected that if there was to be any bear-related glory, Brun would be the one receiving the praise. She considered again the spells at her disposal, hoping that it would be less dispiriting this time. No such luck.

Magic spells were a fickle thing. A spell caster could only have so many ready at a time, and which ones they had ready was up to the whims of the Wyld. Every spell caster had a different strength in magic, and that typically limited how many spells they could cast before night fell again and the dark replenished their magical strength. There were exceptions, however. Some cards didn’t magically tax a spell caster in the slightest.

Sana shuddered as she considered her spell inventory again.

Some spells gave rot instead.

It wasn’t really free magic. Sana had attended her studies diligently. There was power in corruption, yes, every mage knew that. But rot hurt. Rot drained. Spell casters who played with rot always regretted it in the end.

Sana continued on her journey and then froze. Thane the Winter Wolf stood before her, armed to the teeth. He turned his head and saw her. He raised his sword to attack, and Sana cowered behind her shield. If she’d had better spells, she could have struck him down from afar or sent him away. As it was, there was nothing for her to do but take the hits until she could retreat.

The fight didn’t last long, and it was a painful affair, but Sana survived. She might not have had much skill at fighting, but she was still a bear, and it took a lot to take down a bear.

She decided to take a different path to the castle. She also needed to find a way of safely disposing of the spells in her inventory without casting them. She had been trained how to do that, of course, but it wasn’t a simple matter. She would need to have the right circumstances, and that was largely up to the Wyld.

First, however, Sana needed to heal from her wounds. She found a Stone Circle and rested in it for a few days. She was frustrated at how long it took for her to recover. Thane was probably at the castle already!

As Sana traveled on once more, she came across one of the dungeons that dotted Armello and decided to explore it. As she peered within its depth, the light of the failing sun glinted off of something laid out on an altar. Sana gasped when she saw what it was.

Before her was the Bane Blade.

It was her first time ever seeing it for real, although she had read about it in the bulging books that belonged to the bears. It was a sinister sword that stole substance. It reeked of rot and radiated ruin.

It would make her dreadfully strong.

Let it lie. Leave longingly or lose life. The cursed canine could carry the crown.

Thane would be king. 

Sana stepped forward and grasped the Blade.

She was surprised to find that rot didn’t hurt when it took hold, only when the sun first rose. Now, the sun was nearing the end of its journey for the day. She left the dungeon. There she cast all of her spells. When the sun finally set and the moon rose, Sana was corrupted.

She felt the prick of pain the next morning, but Sana was bear, and bears are tough. She found Thane again that same day, and when she killed him in battle, she found her strength replenished. She headed to the castle next. There were numerous banes in her way, and she slaughtered them with ease. Between her studies and a bit of luck, she was able to break into the castle, although she had to kill a palace guard who was in her way.

Her battle with the king was glorious, and for moment, Sana thought she had won. She had more rot than he, and she drew strength from that. But a number of her attacks missed, and the king used magic she didn’t recognize to turn these against her. As she plunged the Bane Blade into the king’s heart, he raked her with his claws. They both fell to the castle floor, bleeding out their life force.

As Sana’s sight grew dim, she clutched the Bane Blade tightly to her chest.


End file.
